At present, a shower head refers to a shower nozzle for showering. In modern society, people often take a shower after work to eliminate the fatigue of the day. A single-functional shower head may not meet the needs of consumers. A multifunctional shower head, that is, one shower head usually has multiple water discharging manners.
In order to adjust the water discharging manners of the shower head, the shower head commonly has a button thereon. The button is pressed to drive a press-switching water discharging mechanism to selectively or partially block water distributing holes corresponding to an upper water distributing base, so as to communicate water distributing channels with different functions, so that the water discharging manners of the shower head are adjusted. However, no sound is emitted in a press-switching process, and there is no prompt signal about whether the shower head is switched or not, so that the switching experience of a user is reduced.